The Secret Diary of George Weasley
by aabbhh2
Summary: So what is George REALLY thinking? What jokes are he and his twin brother Fred pulling next? And the biggest question of all! WHAT COLOR ARE PERCYS UNDERWEAR! Ok so we dont accualy answer that last one. But its still really good!


The secret diary of George Weasley

Sept. 1

The first day of the term. You wouldn't believe the fun Fred and I had today. I'll start in

the beginning. Ok, its around 5 am. Fred and I are up. With a few simple levitating and

directional spells we send ice water filled water balloons into Ginny, Percy and ickle

Ronnie kin's room. Wait a few seconds and in this exact order you hear the high pitched

yelp of Ginny, the moans and grunts of Ron as he dries his head off with the blankets and

goes back to sleep (I think he's getting used to this morning routine), and the shouts of

"FRED! GEORGE!" from Percy. After this brief bit of fun we head down stairs to

find mum glaring at us from under her head covered in curlers, standing next to a sopping

wet, pajama'ed Ginny. "Morning mum" Fred said in a cheery voice, taking a muffin from

the counter and pecking her on the cheek as if nothing had happened. I fallowed and we

went into the dinning room where we sat and whispered ideas of how to improve that

joke, and also of what we were planning on pulling next. As we talked there was

suddenly a loud "pu-cock!" from the kitchen as one of our fake wands turned into a fake

chicken in mum's hands, classic. We heard a sigh of disgust before the clatter of pots and

pans resumed. A little bit later on, once we were well under way with our breakfast (mum

was glaring at us the whole time) Ron came down stairs with his bright hair dimmed by

water. "Oh Ronnie! Have we had a little run in with some water?" I asked trying not to

laugh. Fred and I have been working on this. I can hold it back with verbal jokes and stuff

like that. But when hit with one of Fred's tickling charms, that's a different matter.

Anyway, breakfast wasn't too much more eventful. Well except for when Percy came

down stairs looking like he had gotten stuck in a rainstorm on his way down. But sensing

mum's eyes staring at us we didn't comment. Fred and I stared down at our porridge, not

out of guilt, but to hide our faces as we burst out in silent laughter. After breakfast mum

hustled us out the door with our trunks and into muggle cabs. Fred and I, and Ginny, and

mum were in one. Ron, Harry and Hermione (they came later with dad) in the other. Our

car went first. Mum thought it was odd that even with the aid of a map, the muggle driver

was still un-able to find the station. I guess she didn't realize Fred and I had been

muttering spells under our breath the whole time. After about a quarter of an hour we

stopped so we would arrive just in time. After the usual "now be good little boys and set

a good example for Ron and Ginny" talk mum hustled us on the train. We left Ron and

Co. and went off to find Lee. He was surrounded by the usual crowed of first years,

"ooooo" ing and "awwww" ing at his giant tarantula. Thinking the same thing. Fred and I

snuck up behind the group. We gave Lee a silent signal. He winked and Fred muttered

"wingardium leviosa!" the hairy beast suddenly leapt into the air and floated about 2 feet

over the cardboard box Lee was holding. It floated for a few seconds before a chorus of

screams erupted from the small group and first years scattered everywhere. The three of

us burst into laughter and exchanged high fives before looking for an empty

compartment. After finding one we made sure that the door was tightly locked before

Fred and I dumped the contents of our pockets on the seat for Lee to admire the work we

had done over the summer. We had perfected the skiving snackboxes, al full then

diseases, from pukeing pastilles to fever fudge. We had a number of foods that would

do…. Well… special things when consumed. More on this later. We also made a few

more fake wands that did things other then turn into fake chickens. Over the rest of the

journey we exchanged stories of the summer, and thought up new tricks. When we

arrived, Fred, Lee and I snuck between the other students so that we arrived in the great

hall relatively un-noticed. After that we went to work carefully levitating our "special"

foods onto the Slytherin table. As the other students filled in, and after Dumbledore gave

his speech we watched intently as the Slytherins quickly devoured the food. Some began

to gag, others turned into various animals. Most however just sprouted extra things like

animal ears or horns. I think the spell we used on some was meant to transform a person

into something similar to them. Because as Malfoy's hair simply turned a bright shade of

pink, Crabbe became a large red crab, and Goyle turned into an ugly stone gargoyle.

Fred and I tried to keep a low profile for the rest of the feast. Once we were back in the

Gryffindor common room, I said to Fred in a loud and mischievous voice that the whole

room could hear, "Ya' know, I think we need to start this year off with a bang!" "Yah!"

he replied in the same loud and mischievous voice. He held his hand up in the air, fist full

of dung bombs. We ignited them with our wands and threw the handfuls of them into the

air. I pulled a handkerchief out of my pocket and dove under a near by coffee table. Fred

did the same directly to my left. First years screamed and ran. Second and third pressed

coats and handkerchiefs to their noses then ran, not really screaming. Forth and fifth

years laughed along with us…. Then they covered their noses and ran. The sixth and

seventh years simply glared and packed up their bags to continue work in their

dormitories. I don't think they were amused. Well that was the end of our fun, but

tomorrow we have double potions (yes we did steal the schedules from professor

McGonagall, but we will give them back!). More later.

George


End file.
